Adventure, Friendship, PIZZAS!
by RuneWriter007
Summary: My first fan fic! Hope you enjoy, be brutal tell me what i need to fix, and lemme know if i should make another chapter plz!
1. So it begins

This is the story of 3 brave adventures that enjoy exploring the Wilderness and the great world of Runescape together. Those adventures would be Invincigirl (River) and Hippiekilla9 (Me, Ken). The story begins when they first met each other in the fishing city of Catherby, and this story has no end, just like the endless adventures they go on.

So let's not delay the tale any longer.

A young noob by the name of Hippiekilla9 stood in the middle of Catherby, on the road linking the bank, to the stove, to the fishing area, he had just redeemed his Frog Tokens from the Frog Princess random event, which was new at that time. He was randomly playing around with his emotes, in the following order: Spin, Jig, Spin, Jig. There came another noob, who seemed to have just redeemed her new tokens, and she was wearing the Princess outfit with the frog mask, she also was playing around with her emotes. The noticed each other randomly playing around, and decided to make a dance out of it, and noobs of all levels took notice of the two strangers standing in the middle of the road. Some even threw some reject fish, or a small handful of GP onto the street in front of them. They had no clue that Hippiekilla9 and Invincigirl were to become best friends and fellow adventurers.

After dancing, the picked up their earnings, and bought a few mackerel and sat outside of the bank to eat it. They talked for a little, and soon became good friends. They would PM each other once or twice, but nothing serious. Then Invincigirl took a bold step and invited Hippiekilla9 out into the wilderness. Seeing as how he had a higher level than she did, he figured he could make a quick Tele escape, just incase it was a trap, so he accepted the offer. He grabbed his amateur mage robes, an air staff, some chaos and fire runes, some cod, and 1 law rune. He also figured he'd take a yew shortbow and some mith arrows just in case. He walked to Varrock and stood at the fountain waiting for his friend. She finally came wearing an addy plate, addy skirt, addy helm, and an addy skimmy. He smiled as she approached, but he still didn't fully trust her.

The continued down the road towards the wildy. The passed the museum and the church, where "Hallelujahs and Praise the Lords" could be heard. They smiled and continued on their way. They were shocked at the sight in front of them. There stood a large crowd of -30lvled noobs. They were all jumping forward, and they seemed to be fighting over a steel chain body. "Their like wild dogs" Hippiekilla9 whispered to Invincigirl "Yea, but it's kinda funny" she said with a giggle. The two adventurers walked around the pit of noobs, and continued past level 10 wildy. Hippiekilla9 pulled out his air staff and readied his fire bolt. Invincigirl pulled out her skimmy and held it low with two hands. They continued on to lvl 18 wildy where they came across something they had never noticed. A campground surrounded by a moat of lava, leaving one small pathway, guarded by thieves. The thieves were only lvl 28 or lower, so the two adventures knocked everyone of the nooby NPCs into the lava moat. Some managed to strike the adventures, so they hurried into a nearby house.

Coming soon, Chapter 2.


	2. Fight in the Wildy

"Phew, that was close" Hippiekilla9 said, placing his hands on his legs while bending over, trying to catch his breath, he took a quick look around the small building they had run into. It consisted of a large man in a white apron and a chef's hat, a range, some cheese and some tomatoes.

"Yea that was close, those guys were scary" Invincigirl said, looking just as shocked as he was, so she hadn't planned on it either. She also took a look around to familiarize herself with her surroundings. "Hey, maybe we can make some food" She said, while picking up the cheese and tomatoes.

"Hey yea, that's not a bad idea, but what are we gonna make with tomatoes and cheese?" Hippiekilla9 asked, just now getting his breath back and stood up straight "Cheesy Tomatoes?" He cringed, because it sounded so nasty.

"Yea you got a point" Invincigirl realized, and began to through the tomato up in the air and catching it, just pondering the thought of food. All of a sudden, the tomato stopped in the air. Invincigirl looked at her hand, and looked straight ahead, with fear in her eyes. "Umm Hippiekilla9….." Hippiekilla9 looked over, "Yeah………oh!" He replied, the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. There stood Fat Tony, the bandits' chef. He was holding the tomato in his hand, and slowly squished it, pouring the juice all over poor Invicigirl's head. Her bottom lip began to quiver, but she hid her tears and turned around and smacked the chef in the face "Mamamia, you can not do that to Fat Tony, ATTACK MY CHILDREN!!!" Fat Tony exclaimed, and hordes of thieves began to pour into the building. "Uh oh!" They both said in unison, both pulling out of their weapons and getting ready for battle. The thieves leaned over the counter, swiping their long swords towards the two adventures. Hippiekilla9 pulled out his bow, notched a mith arrow, and fired, sticking one of the bandits in the head. Invincigirl jumped onto the counter, slashing her sword at blinding speeds, cutting the thieves throats. Ken pulled out his runes and held them up "FIRE STRIKE!" he exclaimed, and the runes began to vibrate, and a large fire bolt shot from the runes, clearing half the room. Invincigirl held up her addy skimmy, tossing it towards the mob, sticking one of them in the chest. She jumped down onto the bandit's chest, sticking it into another ones head, and began slashing and stabbing the rest of the group.

Hippiekilla9 started rapidly shooting mith arrows into the crowd, aiming for the head and chests of the bandits, several of them falling. Invincigirl sliced at the legs and arms of the bandits, and finished them off by stabbing them in the chest. Before they new it, there was only one bandit left, and he ran out the door ,and he could see him running out of the wilderness, running right to the Green Dragon pits, and the sound of his screams filled the silent air. The two adventures had survived their first fight in the wilderness.


End file.
